l'après (celon moi)
by shanatcha
Summary: Comment se serait passer l'après avec une petite pointe de theltazard, en éspérant que cela vous plaise!


**Salut tout le monde voici ma première fic sur aventure ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 _ **Disclamer :**_ **aucun des personnages cité ne m'appartiennent ( malheureusement… T_T) ils sont leur propre propriété**

 **Sur ceux, enjoy !**

 **LE RÉVEIL**

Théo se réveilla, émergent lentement de son sommeil forcé. Il avait du mal a garder ses yeux ouvert et a ne pas se rendormir, bercé par le doux roulis du galop de Lumière. Quand une grande explosion survint, résonnant dans l'air, accompagner d'autre. Théo se releva de suite de sa selle et arrêta son fidèle destrier en tirant un bon coup sur les rênes de celui ci avant de faire demi-tour. Et, lorsque qu'il fut enfin face a l'endroit ou avait lieu les explosions assourdissante, il crut que son cœur ne tiendrai pas le choc.

Ce qu'il entendait tomber sans discontinuer n'était pas des explosions mais des météores qui lacérait la Terre du Cratère, l'inondaient de flammes destructrice et dévorantes, détruisant tout et avalant tout sur son passages.

Ces flammes, Théo les connaissait bien, il les avait vu si souvent, dansant au milieu du campement, chaleureuse et orangé. Il voyait maintenant ses mêmes flammes engloutirent des maisons entière d'où il pouvait entendre les cris de détresse, des hurlement de douleurs, les couinements des animaux brûler ou les pleurs de ceux qui venait de voir un être chers périrent par les flammes.

Aux milieux de tout ce chaos, on pouvait apercevoir le ciel rouge et fissurer crachant des boulets de feux venant s'écraser sur les pauvres gens des éparages qui priait pour un sauvetage qui ne viendrait pas.

Une larme coula sur la joue du jeune paladin, suivit de plusieurs autres. Son regard se vida de toutes émotions, revenant vers le passé, les souvenirs heureux passer ensemble.

Les repas chaleureux au coin du feu préparer par Grunlek, la tension qui subsistait encore et toujours entre Shin et Eden, les paroles et discours interminable de Bob, ses conquêtes, son sourire et son amour inavoué pour le jeune demi-diable….

Puis, comme un rappel à l'ordre venant tout droit du Dieu du Destin, une détonation, plus puissantes que les autres, résonna dans tout le Cratère, envoyant une décharges de psychés sans précédent.

Théo sentit cette vague de pouvoir le traverser de par et par. Il lui semblait qu'elle lui parlait, qu'elle lui envoyait un message. Un message qui le fit pâlir, faisant redoubler les larmes sur son visages ravagé. Il sentit un froid mordant et mortel le transperçait de toute par, le foudroyant sur place. Une douleurs suffocantes le prit . Il tomba a genoux de son cheval sentant sans la sentir, la voyant sans la voir, la terre sous ses gantelets de métal.

Tout ce qu'il voyait, entendait, c'était ses amis, leurs rire se transformant peu a peu en cri et leur sourire se changeant en grimaces de douleurs et de profond désespoir. Théo se maudit de ne pas avoir été la pour ceux qu'il avait promis de préserver, pour celui qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui….

Le message résonnait dans son esprit, tournant en boucle….

 _Je t'aimais….._

L'inquisiteurs entendit un énième hurlement avant de se rendre compte que c'était lui qui criait. Il hurlait a s'en déchirer la gorge, maudissant et insultant a tout va.

Insultant son dieux qui ne l'avait pas aider, ses amis pour ne pas l'avoir attendu et son amant pour être mort avant lui….

Théo reprit son souffle.

« Il faut que ça cesse, faites moi sortir de se cauchemars! Réveiller moi ! »

Puis Théo se rendit compte que son épée était a ses coter.

« Peut être est-ce ça ma solution pour me réveiller »

Théo empoigna fermement l'épée avant de respirer un bon coup et de se transpercer le ventre. Il se sentit sombrer avant de s'endormir.

Puis il sentit un douce main sur son visage.

Il l'aggripa fermement avant de relever la tête et de se réveiller. Il vit son amour, les larmes au yeux, le visage choqué de le trouver ici.

\- Je me suis enfin reveiller ? Dans ce cas je peux te le dire Bob. Je t'aime.

Il empoigna son compagnon par la taille et l'embrassa passionnément sous l'œil bienveillant de Grunlek et de Shin.

Puis ils repartirent pour de nouvelles aventures, laissant le cratère aux flammes et aux démon déferlant sur se monde, dévastant tout sur leurs passage et détruisant leurs pays, leurs familles, les faisant souffrir dans l'ignorance de leurs progéniture.


End file.
